


Hold My Hand and wait what was I thinking about?

by rosecausecharlieyou



Category: B1A4, GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecausecharlieyou/pseuds/rosecausecharlieyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for y'all Badeul shippers ;) University au sort of and more<br/>This is crossposted on asianfanfic too<br/>Let me know in the comments what y'all think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand and wait what was I thinking about?

Being a fairy was tough, Sandeul was sure of this. Majoring in music was tough enough on its own, but majoring in music as a fairy was like hell. This was probably because most of his classmates chalked up his spectacular arrangements of music pieces, no matter how pleasing to the ears they were, to it being a part of his genes.

He knows he shouldn’t let what some twats, jealous of his competence in music, say about him, get to him. But god damn it, he deserved some credit for what he did with that metal song instead of his genes. Not everyone, not even most fairies, can turn noise pollution into basically orgasm for ears. Well maybe that kid, Jihoon or Woozi, whatever his name was, could do it too but that’s besides the point. Because apparently, Sandeul stayed up to 3 am on submission day just playing around with his keyboard. Apparently, he didn’t almost pull out his hair trying to arrange the music into something beautiful.

Well, he did.

* * *

Sandeul finds it amusing how people, human and non-human alike, can’t differentiate between elves and fairies. Yeah sure, they’re technically distantly related but elves and fairies are like night and day. At least, that’s what Sandeul likes to tell himself.

“They’re stuck up too. One of my cousins always just HAS to sit at a higher ground just so we’d have to look u at her whenever we talk to her.” Sandeul complained to his ever patient senior, Jinyoung. Jinyoung like him, was a fairy also majoring in music. Unlike him though, Jinyoung seemed to not be affected by whatever is said about him. That’s probably because of how laid back he is though.

“This conversation seems to repeat itself a lot. Who said what this time?” Jinyoung asks with the air of being wiser and older (“More like grandpa old, hyung” Gongchan’s go to blip whenever Jinyoung starts stressing on being eldest.) while chuckling.

“That BamBam kid. He asked me why I’m not tall like the other elves. Sheesh, you’d think with how his best bud literally just dwarfs him by standing next to him, he’d know not to ask.” Sandeul said. He thought about how odd the duo, BamBam and Yugyeom, was. One was clearly loud and flamboyant if his fashion sense was anything to go by, and the other just kept quiet throughout the awkward conversation he’d had with BamBam. Yugyeom’s reaction was adorable enough that he’d overlooked the rudeness of BamBam’s question. Widening his eyes and fidgeting around in panic before finally deciding to elbow his friend with just enough force to get him to apologize even though no harm was done. The giant freshmen must have underestimated his height because instead of poking his friend in the side, he ended up jabbing his ribs. And cue the flurry of limbs in panic and “I’m sorry”s and “I’m okay”s.

Now that Sandeul thought of it, the whole situation had been rather hilarious rather than vexing and he found himself relaxing his thoughts. It leads him to think about overhearing some guys in the washroom talking smack about how he shouldn’t have gotten in to the musical just because his fairy genes gave him some mediocre voice. Doubts started prickling his mind then. Suddenly, Sandeul wasn’t so sure about his capability in singing anymore. It was true, his voice was given to him by his genes. And even though it sounded angelic, there was always this part of him that thought that everyone else has better vocals than he does.

Deciding to talk it out with Jinyoung, Sandeul turns under the tree that he claimed to be their hang out place. He’d like to say he wants to barf when he saw Jinyoung and his cat shifter boyfriend cuddling. He’d also like to say he didn’t feel anything while watching Gongchan snuggle into Jinyoung’s chest and falling asleep but that would be a lie. And fairies don’t lie. Well, at least they didn’t lie often.

It’s as if Jinyoung senses Sandeul’s thoughts. “You should just ignore whatever those twerps say to you.” Jinyoung starts saying and pauses to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair when Gongchan shifts in his sleep. Apparently satisfied that his boyfriend isn’t waking up anytime soon, he continues with “Fairy or not, you have one of the best voices I’ve ever heard. Coming from me, you know that means something.” He then reaches over to pat Sandeul, and smiles to himself while conveniently ignoring the glare he's getting for his action.

Sandeul sighs a little at the condescending gesture but he can't help feeling a little warm inside from his friend's words. He feels a little more self assured now because Jinyoung would know what he was talking about, what with being one of the best music producers the university has ever seen. He goes back to staring at the sky and feeling relaxed being surrounded by nature. It definitely wasn’t because he was a fairy and that fairies loved nature. Most definitely not.

Someone clears their throat awkwardly and Sandeul assumes that whoever it is wants to speak to Jinyoung. Probably someone from the music department too, needing help with music composition or something. He’s startled though, when Jinyoung gets up and pulls Gongchan with him, grumbling and all, and shouts out a poorly made excuse of missing a dentist’s appointment before rushing off. Sandeul knows it’s a poorly made excuse because he’s been friends with Jinyoung since forever and the guy’s never had a bad teeth phase.

He’s even more surprised however, when he sees the football team member he’d had a conversation, that is if you could call a drunken discussion about why the moon was shining that particular night a conversation, with at a party a few months ago standing in front of him. Sandeul realizes he might have been zoning out for a bit when the guy, Baro, starts to shift his feet a little while looking at the ground after his staring.

He clears his throats again and the question that comes out of his mouth makes Sandeul raise his eyebrows. “Do you, wanna maybe get some coffee with me sometime? Like now? If you’re not busy.” He finally says after five seconds of awkward silence. And then proceeds to blush.

Sandeul finds it strange how adorable the guy looks, blushing and shifting his feet nervously while waiting for an answer. He answers the guy, “Maybe.” And feels his heart give out a little by how down Baro seems with his answer. Baro, who’s currently making puppy eyes at with and pouting and looking way too adorable for Sandeul’s health.

He gets up and walks off a bit before turning back a little and deciding to give the guy a chance, says “We could go to that café down the street.” Seeing Baro light up instantly like a puppy given a bone makes him feel like he’s done the greatest thing in the world.

Baro then grabs his hand and starts walking towards the entrance of the university without looking back at Sandeul. Sandeul wagers its probably because Baro’s face must be really red right now if his ears are anything to go by. And if Sandeul’s blushing a little from holding hands with this cutie then that’s nobody’s business but his own. Sandeul suddenly can’t remember what it was he talked about with Jinyoung earlier on because, damn, Baro has a cute butt too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of prompt/drabble collection I'm planning on doing so come hit me up with prompts in the comments or at Twitter/Tumblr (look for @imcrazykahmun). Hope y'all give me some stuff to write about <3 Cheers!


End file.
